Massie Takes a Survey
by Mia Mae
Summary: Copied from Bellas Takes a survey
1. Massie

**Lol I got this idea from pleasebiteme's Bella Takes a A Survey so here's Massie Takes a Survey. PS THIS TAKES PLACE AT A FRIDAY NIGHT SLEEPOVER**

Massie Block logs onto her Myspace account during one of her GLU meetings. Everyone else is being boring so she decides to take a survey**…**

SUBJECT: I Rule the School!

Who did you last shoot a dirty look at? I do that ALL the time so I never remember.

What kind of car do you drive? Isaac drives ME in a Range Rover

Have you ever had a garage sale? EW, no

What kind of dog do you have? Black Pug named Bean

What's for dinner tonight? Whatever Inez is cooking

What is the last drink you drank? Starbucks Mocha Frappuchino

Last time you were injured? Why would I tell U that?

How long is your hair? Boob-length. Gotta LOVE those extensions!

Are you happy right now? Sure, whatevs

What did you say last? Ehmagawd. Because Kuh-laire tripped and fell on Bean. She's okay though. (I meant Bean)

Who came over last? The PC

Do you drink beer? Ew, no way.

Have your brothers or sisters ever told you that you were adopted? I don't have any. Plus, I'm to beautiful to be adopted.

What is in your pocket? My 3 best friends Visa, Mastercard, and Ammex

Who introduced you to your boyfriend or girlfriend? Myself, of course.

Who is the last person you had a phone conversation with? 5-way with the girls.

What DVD is in your DVD player? We don't DO DVD's at my sleepovers.

What's something fun you did today? Made fun of an LBR

What do you think of when you hear the word "meow"? Derrick 

Where did you buy the shirt you're wearing now? Moi Moi

Is there anything hanging from your rear view mirror? Nope.

What are you going to do after this?

What is something you need to go shopping for? Clothes

Do you like pickles? NO

How about olives? I guess.

What is your favorite kind of gum? As long as it's low-calorie, and mint, it's good.

Do you have any tan lines? Of course! Spray Tans are THE BEST

Do you remember the name of your kindergarten teacher? No.

When you're at the grocery store do you used the self checkout? I don't grocery shop. Our maid, Inez does that.

Has anyone ever sang to you? I'm sure someone has.

If you were abandoned in the wilderness, would you survive? I wouldn't go NEAR the woods in the first place.

What color are your eyes? Amber.

What is a compliment you receive way too often? I love your outfit, Massie. (I know, I know. You WISH you had as good style as ME)

How tall are you? I think I'm around 5 foot.

Who was the last person to say they loved you and when? Derrick basically Loves me.

Do you like your parents? Most of the time.

Why did your last relationship end? Because I went out with Chris Abeley. It's cool now, though

Which do you prefer, to eat or sleep? Sleep. At least you're not gaining weight.

How long does it take you to shower? 20 to thirty minutes.

Can you do splits? I don't waste my time trying this stuff. I have a reputation to uphold.

Can you use the grill? NO

Are you flexible? Sure.

What movie do you want to see? I 'm not sure. All the good ones aren't on DVD yet.

What is the last letter of your middle name? What is with these stupid questions? **(a/n IDK??)**

How many hours of sleep did you get last night? A good enough amount of hours.

Do you wear your seatbelt in the car? Isaac INSISTS it.

Are you scared of flying? WTF? Random Questions.

What do you sleep in? Victoria's Secret Pajamas most of the time.

Do you have any tattoos? Ehmagawd! NO!! EWW

Have you ever been to Los Angeles? Yes, of course. I went there 2 work 4 the daily grind.

Do you like chocolate? I don't DO sugar.

Are you easy to get along with? Probably not. Only to my friends.

Any upcoming events you're excited about? Monday..:)

Massie hits "post" and goes to boss some people around. She sets up a new survey and tells Alicia to take it…


	2. Alicia

**In case your wondering, Massie IS dating Derrick...lol. Just 4 this story tho.**

**.Beckett.~Mia mae**

Alicia Rivera gets on the computer after Massie tells her to. She takes the survey.

SUBJECT: I AM SPANISH

First off, what's your name? Alicia Rivera

How old? 13

Where from? Westechester, NY

Who's the lucky someone? Josh. :)

Who's the bff? The PC girls

Who's the hero? Myself.

What's the eye color? Dark Brown

What's the hair color? Dark BROWN

How many times have you been in love? Once.

Do you plan on having sex before marriage? Depends. :)

Do you drink? Yes, everyone does...u need to drink 2 survive. I don't do beer tho.

Do you smoke? Ew,no.

Would you call yourself confident? Pish, of course!

Have you ever given into peer pressure? Yeah, Massie makes me ALL the time.

Watermelon or Cantaloupe? Watermelon?

In middle school were you the "popular one"? WE are the popular ones.

What is your future dream job? I don't WANT to work.

Have you taken any steps to achieve that yet? Yeah

What exact time and date were you born at? You Stalkers.

Name one comedy show we'd find you laughing at: I don't really watch TV

What is your favorite thing to eat with a cup of coffee? Biscotti

What brand does your wardrobe mostly consist of? RALPH!!!!! I love you!

Do you have all your teeth? Of course.

How is your eyesight? Perfect.

Any glasses or contacts? Nope

What was the last song you listened to? something by the Jonas Brothers.

Who was the last person you talked to? Dylan just farted and I told her "EW"

Who was the last person you had a phone conversation with? The girls.

What was the last thing you ate? Lowfat Fro-yo.

What was the last thing you drank? Evian.

When was your last shower? About 2 hours ago.

When was the last time you stopped to exercise? EWWW that gets you all sweaty and gross! PS- I can't RUN.

After this, what will you be doing? Whatever Mass tells us to do. And not in a sexual way…

Alicia takes a half hour to take the survey, then she submitted it and walked back towards her sleeping bag, just in case someone wanted to do one themselves…


	3. Claire

Claire gets on the computer once Alicia's FINALLY done. She wants to IM Cam when she sees a survey and decides to take it just to be fun.

Subject: I love Cam

1. If your doctor said you were pregnant, what would you do? Tell Cam our secret's out! JK JK… :)

2. Do you trust all of your friends? Only Layne

3. Would you move to another state or country to be with the one you love? I wish my parents would let me.

4. Do you believe that everything happens for a reason? Sure…?

5. Name two things you would NOT tolerate in a relationship? A guy whose flirting with other girls, and normal colored eyes. :))

6. Which one of your friends do you think would make the best doctor? Dylan.

7. When was the last time you snuck out? To talk to Massie about 1 week ago.

8. Are you afraid of falling in love? I AM in love.

9. Is there someone who pops into your mind at random times? CAM

10. Would you stop talking to your friends because you hooked up with a new person? I would NEVER hook up with a new person.

11. When was the last time you flew in a plane? When we went to LA for Dial L

12. What did the last text message you sent say? I love you. To CAM,OF COURSE

13. What features do you find most attractive in the opposite sex? Different colored eyes. I love Cam.

14. Fill in the blank: I LOOOOVVVEEEEE LOVVVEE CAM!!!!

15. What are your goals in life? To stay in the Pretty commitee

16. Would you ever adopt a foreign baby? Ummm, I'm not sure.

17. When you get married, how would you envision your dream wedding? I'm only 13!

18. If you could say just one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be? "I love cam"

19. If you won the lottery- who would you call 1st? My parents, then Cam

20. How many kids do you want to have? Idk yet

21. Would you make a good parent? I DO.

22. Where was your default pic taken? I don't know.

23. Where did you used to live? Florida

24. Team Aniston or Jolis? Aniston.

25. What are your plans for the weekend? Shopping, unfortunately.

26. What was the last TV show you watched? Hannah Montana

27. Honestly, what's on your mind right now? CAM

28. Are you musical? Nope. I AM an actress though

29. If you could go back in time and change something, what would you change? Nothin'

30. Shoe size: 6 or 7

31. What are you wearing right now? Massimo for Target Cami and Some Pajama bottoms Massie gave me.

32. Righty or lefty: Righty, I think

33. Can you make a dollar in change right now: no, I'm broke.

34. Best place to go for a date: Anywhere, as long as it's with Cam

35. Did you have sex today?  hehe

36. Favorite jeans: Blue ones?

37. Favorite animal: Gummi Bears.

38. Favorite month: The Summer Ones

39. Favorite juice: Apple

40. Have you had the chicken pox? Yeah when I was 5

41. Have you had a sore throat? Yeah I had a cold a couple months ago

42. Have you had plastic surgery? No.

43. Who knows you the best? Layne and Massie

44. Do you get along with your family? Yes, except Todd

45. Do you wear contact lenses or glasses? Neither

46. Ever been in a fight with your pet? No, but I got in a fight with Bean. Massie put an end to THAT, though

47. Been to Mexico? No, I don't speak Spanish

48. Do you miss someone today? CAM

49. Did you buy something today? Gummies.

50. Did you get sick today? NOPE

51. Did you get in a fight with someone today? No drama today –wipes forehead—phew.

52. Last person to see you cry? Massie or Layne, I'm not sure.

Claire pulls up another survey, and tells Dylan to take it…Dylan agrees…


	4. Dylan

Dylan agrees to take a survey Claire shows her.

SUBJECT: IM SO FAT!!

What are you about to do? Eat.

Have you ever thought someone died, when they really didn't? No

If you could be a superhero what would you want to do? Be skinny.

Your nickname plus "ness"? Dylness

Three feelings at the moment? Happy, self-conscious, hungry

Done anything you regret so far in life? Yeah.

Are you listening to anything? Jonas Brothers.

What are you scared of? Being Fat.

Are you thinking of someone right now? ALICIA!!! Who is reading over my shoulder.

Who is the last person you talked to on the phone? The girls on a 5-way

Have you changed much this year? Permanent straighteners that didn't work.

Where was the last place you went besides where you are? My house

Has anyone ever said you looked like a celebrity? Scoff, I am a celebrity! I'm the "ball girl" remember?

Do you speak any other language? I tried French.

Do you dress for style or comfort? STYLE!!

Ever had a drunken night in Mexico? That was random. And no

Favorite color(s)? Green?

What are you looking forward to this summer? No school

Last time you smiled? When I saw this.

If you could choose any fate what would you choose? I'm not answering that.

If you could have anything in the world, what would you want? To not be Fat.

Dylan goes to bother Kristen and tell HER to take a survey.


	5. Kristen

Dylan FORCESSS Kristen to take a survey she agrees, why not?

SUB: Tomahawks RULE!

what do you look like?: a sexy soccer babe

are you single or taken?: taken by DUNE

describe your life in 5 words: I'm in the Pretty Comitee

have you ever been in love?: with Dune

why did you break up with the last guy you went out with?:he was a gothic freak.

do you think of yourself as attractive?: yeah.

do a lot of people like you?: sure? I guess

what grades do you get school?: All As I gotta keep my scholarship

name off all your close friends: Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kuh-laire

are you quiet & shy or loud & outgoing?: pretty quiet and shy

how old are you?: 13

where do you live?: Westchester, NY

do you mentally you beat yourself up over small things?: yep.

are you 2-faced?: noo?

name 10 things you can't live without : Dune, Massie, Alicia, Kuh-laire, Dylan, my mom, my dad, soccer, David Beckhem my cat, and clothes

do you go out with a lot of people?: just one.

how often are you at home?: not very often

what do you like to do on weekends?: GLU meetings, shopping

what is your clothing style?: designer knockoffs.

do people judge you a lot?:yep.

do you like your life?: i wish I was rich but otherwise, yes

what is one thing you want to do before you die?: play in major league soccer.

do you want to get married?: eventually

have kids?: im not sure yet

do you believe in abortion?: nope, that's mean

do you go to church?: sometimes.

do you get in fights over things that don't really matter?: don't even get me started on THAT

name 3 things you did today?: shopped, played soccer, took this survey.

do you flirt with the opposite sex too much?: (: I guess. lol

Kristen hits posts and walks back to Massie


	6. Cam

Cam Fisher was sitting all alone in his room when his laptop beeped. He checked his messages, and Claire had sent him a survey. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to take it.

SUBJ: Cam.

Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Sure, whatever

Where were you last night? Soccer Game

What is today's date? Friday something.

Who was the last person to call you baby/babe? Claire just calls me cam. I think my mom did when I was like…5.

When you're at the grocery store do you use the self-checkout? I don't shop for groceries.

Anyone crushing on you? Claire. And unfortunately Duh-livia Ryans

What is your relationship status? Taken for good. 

Has anyone ever sung to you? Nope.

Has anyone ever given you roses? Nope.

If you were abandoned in the wilderness, would you survive? Yeah, I'm tough I can take it.

Who do you text the most? Claire.

How do you make your money? My Dad does that.

What is your favorite color? Blue

What color are your eyes? One of them's green and the other is blue.

What is a compliment you receive often? People tease me about my eyes does that count? I figure there just jealous

How tall are you? Pretty tall

Who was the last person to say they loved you and when? Claire. A couple minutes ago on IM

Do you like your parents? Sure I guess

Do you secretly like someone? It's no secret I 3 Claire

Why did your last relationship end? It kind of didn't/ did but we are cool now.

Who was the last person you said you loved on the phone? WHO ELSE?

Where is the furthest place you've traveled? I'm not sure

Which do you prefer: to eat or sleep? Both.

Do you look more like your mom or your dad? I'm not sure. I guess im a good mix of both.

How long does it take you to shower? 10 or 15 minutes

Can you do splits? I haven't tried

Can you speak any other language than English? Spanish, just a bit

Do you have brothers and sisters? One brother

How many hours of sleep did you get last night? I'm not quite sure, actually.

Do you wear your seatbelt in the car? Yeah, sometimes.

Are you scared of flying? Nope.

What do you sleep in? pajamas, what else?

Who was the last person you kissed? Claire 

Do you like funny people or serious people? Funny!

What are you listening to? 3oh!3

What do you have planned for tonight? Nothing.

Is the last person you kissed older than you? Nope we are the same age.

Do you have a favorite item of clothing? My soccer jersey.

Last thing you ate? I shared gummies with Claire.

What was last thing you drank? Coke.

Are you happy right now? I'm just normal.

If you could have one thing right now what would it be? Something to eat.

Who makes you happiest right now? Claire.

What were you doing at midnight last night? Sleeping. It was a school night

Are you left-handed? Nope

What is the last thing you thought about? Soccer

How old are you? 13

Do you want to get married & have children one day? Sure, I guess.

Cam decided to get Derrick to take a survey, because he knew Derrick was bored with his siter at home. He found a good survey and sent it to his friend.


	7. Derrick

Derrick Harrignton was minding his own business when he got a message when his friend Cam sent him a myspace survey. He was just daydreaming so he decided it would be fun.

SUBJ: My BUTT!!! Yeah boy!

What is the single largest item in your house? My … Couch?

How well can you write your name with your non-dominant hand? Yah, but it looks like crap.

What is your earliest memory? I can't remember it

Have you ever jumped off of a high dive? Yeah!

Do you take vitamins? My mom makes me

Do you have your own radio? yes

Where would you hate to have to work? In the sewer

Who is on your speed dial? Massie and my soccer homiesss

Do you prefer light bulbs or candles? Lightbulbs.

How much money did you spend today? I didn't.

What are you sitting on right now? The ground

Do you look at yourself when you pass by reflective surfaces? Not like some people do but I glance at myself.

Would you ever get plastic surgery? Nope…im too hot for that

Did you play with shaving cream when you were a kid? Yeah

How big is your bed? Just a full size

Have you ever seen a volcano? No

What is the best Halloween costume you have ever worn? idk

What kind of soap do you use? Irish spring

Can you snowboard? Yeaaaaah babay –wiggles butt!--

What is the biggest amount of money you have ever had at one time? A lot.

Do you understand how telephones work? No. WTF? Of course I do

Do you write notes on your body? Sometimes. Only on my hand htough

What is the prominent color in your closet? I don't know

What is sitting next to you right now? Myself

Do you believe in lots of conspiracies? Nope. Except for the Spanish soccer spell which didn't work. Is that even a conspiracy?

Do you own any really old video game systems? Hell, yes

Are you good at baking? No. id blow up the house.

Have you ever made your own clothing? no

How many doors does your house have? I don't have time to go around and count them. Who does?

Do you sneak into movie theatres? Yeah, sometimes

Are you a really fast texter? Basically.

Do you have anything you keep on you 24/7? My phone and Massie's "M" pin

Do you usually write in print or in cursive? print

What was your first job? I don't work

What print is on your plates or cups in your kitchen? Ur mom's face

Have you ever made a mixed CD for someone? No, Cam has that idea COPYRIGHTED!

What do you want to buy from an infomercial? The shamwow. Yeah!

Do you believe that animals have souls? Yes.

What word/phrase do you find really annoying? "So you're on the soccer team?" yeah I am and stop flirting! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

Do you have a lava lamp or a black light? Yeah

Do you find yourself not having enough electrical outlets? I guess I have enough

What is the longest you can wait patiently? Not very long.

Have you ever been under anesthesia? When I got my tonsils out in 4th grade

Are your fingernails long or short? Short.

Are you afraid of bright colors? No.

Has anyone ever accused you of being gay? Yeah, all the time. NOT! I am wayyy to much of a guy

Can you tell people honest things to their face? Yep.

Would you rather eat grits or oatmeal? Ew, neither

Do you own a kite? Used to

What do you think of clothing for pets? Dumb, but Massie does it to her dog.

Do you tend to want things you cannot have? No.

Is it true that you can be anything you want to be? That's just bullshit

Would you ever dye your hair purple? No.

Who do you think should play you in a movie? Zac Efron. Supposedly he's "really hot". I don't see it though. But im "really hot" too so…

Would you ever kill someone? It depends but probably not.

Do you dot your i's and cross your t's? yeah

Are you double jointed in any way? noo

What kind of super power do you wish you had? Extreme sexiness. Oh wait- I already have that.

Are you easily offended? When Massie cheats on me for Chris Abeley

Did the movie Jaws ever scare you? No. it's so fake

Have you ever cried to get away with something? No.

Do you lack common sense sometimes? Yeah definetly.

What is your favorite art form? Art is dumb.

Do you want to be bilingual? What does that mean?

How many times a day do you look at the clock? I'm not sure.

Do you like to organize things? NO!

Are you going to have smile lines or frown lines when you're older? Smile.

How good are you at keeping secrets? It depends on what the secret is.

What stupid little thing really stresses you out? Your mom.

Can you remember what you wore yesterday? Umm…nope

Derrick decides to annoy Josh Hotz and send him a survey…


	8. Josh

Josh Hotz sits quietlyat home sleeping but his computer wakes him up…hetakes the survey Derrick has sent him.

SUBJ: RL

1. Who has seen you in your underwear lately? Alicia jkjk

2. Is it awkward when you run into your exes? Hmm…nope. Me and Claire r cool

3. Have you kissed someone this past week? Yep, alicia

4. how old are u? 13

5. What did you do the last time you were home alone? Raid the pantry

6. Do you ever wanna know who you are going to marry? I don't really care

7. Have you ever watched the Real World? YES.

8. How much cash do you have on you? 20 bucks

9. Who are the 3rd and 7th texts in your phone? Alicia and Derrick

10. Are you tanned? Yeah, I have like, a natural tan

11. Are you upset with anyone? Nope, im cool

12. Do you talk to the person you have a thing for? No WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?

13. Have you ever seen your best friend cry? NOOO

14. Did you get any compliments today? yeah

15. Have you ever gone to court? No. SNOOOZER

16. Are you friends with your neighbors? Sure?

17. Have you ever punched a guy? Duh.

18. Do you get jealous easily? idk

19. Have you ever played Spin the Bottle? Yep.

20. Egged someones house? Yeah!

21. Have you ever had a crush on your brother or sisters friends? No, I don't have any

22. Have you ever gone to the beach? yeah

23. What are you listening to? Nothing.

24. Do you remember your music teachers name from elementry school? No. I got kicked out

25. How good is your eyesight? good

26. Would you ever want to swim with the sharks? Sure, sounds fun.

27. Have you ever been out of your country? I've been everywhere.

28. Would your parents be mad if you got suspended for fighting? No they weren't THAT mad when I pulled the fire alarm

29. Do you have a Honda, Toyota or Nissan? I don't drive yet

30. What time did you wake up this morning? 7:30

31. What are you doing saturday? Soccer game

32. What is in your back pocket? Im wearing pajamas

33. What were you doing at 3am this morning? Alicia. Haha JK!

34. What do you usually do first in the morning? eat

35. Who is your favorite band? I guess 3oh!3

36. Made out for more than 3 minutes? Hehe…don't tell my mom tho

37. Slept in a different bed? yah

38. Made out in a cinema? yes.

39. Made out with 2 different people in one night? Nope but boy would THAT be awesome

40. Thought your cousin was hot? Ew, no

41. Been in love? Yeah

42. Slept in past noon? sure

43. Gone over the speed limit? My parents have

44. What color is your room? The color of your mom's chest hair

45. Drove a van? no

46. Last time you went to a party? Idk I go 2 parties all the time

47. Gotten a platypus? No, but that would be SO COOL

48. Been to China? Not yet

49. Gotten in a car with people you just met? Sure?

50. Been in a fist fight? ALL THE TIME!

51. Snuck out of your house? Yep.

52. Had feelings for someone who did not have them back? No one can resist me.

53. Had sex at school? Not yet :) I just got a good idea tho…

54. Made out with a stranger? Hm. I didn't know Claire very well then…

55. Ditched school to do something more fun? once

He posted it and went back to sleep.

THE SURVEY ENDS!


End file.
